


Obsessions of a love sick Jester 🖤

by Kishmonster



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Romance - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cicero Being Cicero (Elder Scrolls), Dark Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Skyrim, Romance, Skyrim References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishmonster/pseuds/Kishmonster
Summary: The story of a odd partnership between listener and jesterAfter sparring the strange jester a friendship between the too blossomsBut the more that Cicero learns of his new friend the more his obsession for her growsThe story is with a OC character who is a nord named Alice !This is my first written and posted fan-fiction I hope you enjoy it !
Relationships: Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Cicero/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The Void

It was dark and damp the frosted air was seeping in to the room from the frozen cavern A chill ran up his spine as he huddled closer to the ground for warmth . He could feel warm blood pooling from his abdomen he clutched his punctured stomach and winced . "Dam mutt got me good" he cackled dryly . The loud foot steps of his Undertaker were moving closer . Surely this was were he would die ...All he truly wanted was to remain loyal to his sweet mother but at last it was for not . Now he lay in his own blood biding his time before he will be slaughter like a dog. 'What a miserable existence' he laughed softly coughing blood up with every cackle . I wonder is there singing in the void?...Dancing? ..Surely the Dread lord will allow poor Cicero to caper. Before he could ponder more he heard the heavy bang of the door and then another and another he watched in amusement as the door pressed and Strained from the onslaught attack Finally the door completely ripped from the hinges falling loudly onto the stone floor splintering into pieces . " Ah and Finally We come to the end of are game the grand finale" he wheezed pressing himself up slightly to look at his Death bringer . The dust settled as he watched her small frame slowly walk closer to him . She was holding her Dwarven Sledgehammer at the ready he decided to make one last shameful plea to his listener . "you have caught me haha!....Cicero admits he thought the listener would be dead by now.. heh maybe we could just forget all this..hmmm? let bygones be bygones? What do you say?" She stilled almost thinking it over in her head for a moment . It was hard to tell what the listener was thinking in all that heavy iron armor probley thinking of ways to skewer him and roast him alive he surmised. She finally moved bringing her war hammer to her side it hit the stone floor with a loud thud making the tile shatter into pieces around her feet. Cicero stiffened looking up at his attacker and waiting for the inevitable . She tilted her heavily armored head down looking him over and then finally spoke. "There is only one cure for your madness Cicero ......Me"

Cicero cackled wiping the blood from his mouth "oh I like that very good very creative but killing me would be a mistake! , You will displease mother are Mother ! ...Don't you see She is your mother too isn't she listener! Let Cicero go and walk away tell Astrid the pretender you did the job ,Tell her you strangled me with my own intestines!! Hahaha ! but lie yes! lie and let me live! " Her head moved sharply towards her weapon she was debating her choices it seemed . "Why why should I let a traitor like you live " Cicero could not stifle his crazed laughter at that accusation . " A traitor?...Me! poor silly listener ..so confused so very confused and they say i'm mad if i'm a traitor then so are you! , we are one in the same my dear listener... mother is the true leader of the dark brotherhood not Astrid! I think you will see that soon enough , Whether you kill me here or not .....the truth will be revealed whether you want it to or not " Her shoulders slumped she went silent again lost in her own thoughts her head snapped up abruptly her voice came out in almost a whisper "Cicero....what are you not telling me..what are you hiding.."Cicero cocked his head to the side his lips forming into a smug smile "Oh listener I hide nothing from you , but perhaps instead of focusing on poor sweet Cicero! you might want to take a closer look at your so called family for I have nothing to hide but they HaHa they have plenty! "And with that the listener picked up her weapon and as quickly as she had arrived she left with out a word. Cicero layed there chuckling " Oh you poor fool"


	2. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter lol! Sorry （ミ￣ー￣ミ）

"Alice!" Astrids voice croaked out she lay there her body badly charred and blistering her eyes pleading for forgiveness. " Alice! i'm sorry I wanted you dead I betrayed you for the sake of the dark brotherhood.. I ...I just wanted things to be like they use to before the night mother before that fool Cicero got in the way !" Alice's head snapped up her anger brimming her teeth clench in pure primal rage " You sicken me Astrid ! you have not only betrayed me but all of your followers as well ! You have killed them your foolish actions have jeopardized the entire brotherhood you killed your own family you will be judged by Sithis I pity you ...." Astrids face twisted in agony from her wounds as well as her actions she began to weep softly " No! please do not pity me I deserve what ever fate the Dread lord has in store ... " She paused and looked up at Alice smiling grimly " Please Alice I have one final request .......I have prayed to the Night mother I ... I have prayed for a contract you will lead this family now well what is left of it ...Alice you must kill me " Astrids body trembled she weakly reached out to touch Alice's Iron clad boot " Please Listener Kill me kill me now! Alice retrieved her war hammer from her holster and with one swift swing decapitated Astrids head from her body . Astrids head rolled across the floor her now headless body pouring out blood pooling onto the stone floor and then finally silence .....


	3. Reunited

Alice pushes the heavy Steel doors of the Dawnstar sanctuary open A gush of icy wind blows her back she pushes her body forwards and turns to close the door firmly shut . " By Sithis its cold even for me " Shadowmere is fatefully standing by the entrance awaiting for its masters return he bows his head and neighs in response to her arrival . "ah my dear did I keep you waiting she lay her hand on his snout rubbing lightly as Shadowmere neighs in approval . It has been a whole month sense the incident with Astrid and the burning of the Falkreith sanctuary . Sense then Alice has been working with Nazir and Babette to try to revive the Brotherhood , taking on every contract the night mother had bestowed on her and working with Delvin Mallory to restore the sanctuary to its former glory. But something still bothered Alice ...What ever happed to Cicero he was no where in the Sanctuary when they had arrived all that was left was a dried pool of blood on the floor . Its as if he had just vanished surely there was no other sanctuary around Skyrim that existed at least none she knew of. Alice heard the familiar crunch of snow and jingle of bells she swiftly turned around readying her weapon . Well speak of the devil and he will appear Alice lowered her war hammer and called out to the lowly jester " Cicero where in the name of sithis have you been !?... He chuckled his jolly maniacal laugh as he trotted closer to Alice " Oh yes ! it is Cicero ! You were a fool to spare me ....oh what? did you think I would be grateful worm now you will die ! "Alice's mouth fell open Agape in surprise taken a back by his callousness . Before she could do anything he stilled and burs-ted out into a hearty laugh clutching his sides for support "Ahh Gotcha honestly listener you are far to gullible you should see the look on your face!! Hahaha Oh listner Cicero has returned not to harm you but to serve you ". Alice blinked taken aback by the maniacal jester " Well it is good you have come mother has be awaiting your return with baited breath " Cicero's face turned almost serene his honey colored eyes soften For only a moment he looked sane . " Ah yes mother must need tending to i'm sure thank you for keeping her safe in my absence i'll make my self home here" And with that the short Imperial hastily trudged over to the sanctuary door pulling it open before stepping inside he turned and met your gaze " I am in your debt to you forever for mother as well as this brotherhood you have saved this family now you must see it to the end my listener and with that he disappeared into the the darkness of the sanctuary below


	4. The love of a Mother

"Listener oh Listener heh heh " Alice was Groggy feeling a immense amount of weight on her abdomen and a pounding headache beginning to form. Again she heard the voice once more " Listener perhaps you are planning to sleep all day hmmm!? that simply will not do oh no oh no! " Cicero frowned "my Listener is dead asleep she even fell asleep with her armor on how careless... "Then a thought crossed his mind a idea so devious! he laughed softly . Cicero reached over to Alice's Cowl pulling the shrouded Armour down to reveal her face , She looked almost peaceful her face pale and white almost like snow and her nordic features where emphasized by her strong cheek bones and thick snow berry colored lips . Cicero had never really seen the listeners face before only a glimpse of her Icy blue eyes when she wore her shrouded Armour nothing more . He was momentarily taken aback by her appearance but only for a moment he chuckled lightly . Alice had a contract to finish and he was not going to let her dwell on it any longer he pressed his pointer finger and thumb over Alice's nose and pinched down giggling manically . Alice awoke startled from her sleep deprived stupor her body came rising up and colliding head first into Cicero . There foreheads bumping on impact they both held there heads in pain . " Cicero! what is the meaning of this !!" Alice winched in pain holding her forehead in minor pain and annoyance . "Oh my there you are I thought I would be waiting ages before you awoke haha ow! " Cicero rubbed his forehead trying to ease the pain in his noggin " By Sithis if you hit me any harder with that Iron headed noggin of your i'd be send to the dread lord by now haha!" Alice shoved him off of her bed and rolled her feet to the floor a grimace rested on her face . Ever sense Cicero had returned he had been stuck to her side sense that day. Following her around cleaning her weapons and even cooking her meals .. well at least trying to ... Alice understood it to be loyalty and gratitude he was trying to bestow upon her... but man sometimes he could be annoying . Alice let out a long sigh turning to the crimson jester " Cicero what is it now could this not wait " Cicero head perked up and he jolted up from the floor in a instant coming to stand beside his listener ." Oh did you already forget my dear listener you have a very important contract bestowed upon you by are dear sweet mother ! Its best to not keep her waiting hehee" he laughed lightly Alice noticed her Cowl had been pulled down she eyed the jester in suspicion but settled on lazily pulling it back up her face a talk for another time she thought to herself . " Ah yes I remember now the contract is for a Farmers wife to be slaughter in Windhelm correct? Cicero clapped his hands amused " why yes yes ! The husband wants her to suffer for her betrayal ah my young love! how it burns like a flame until it doesn't haha! "Cicero clapped his hands and danced in excitement . Alice grabbed her War hammer from the wooden table and placed it in her holster making sure to grab a Ebony knife just in case . She turned to the jester " Well shall we be off then " Cicero cooed back " yes my dear listener I will follow you to the ends of the earth until one of us dies horribly in service to our mother !


	5. A walk in the dark

A piercing screech filled the night air as the farmers wife frantically stumbled into the Horses stall pressing her body close to the wooden walls . Her breath came out ragged and heavy as she tried to even her breathing. She had seen them two shadowy figures standing by her bedside . She had been having trouble sleeping that night falling in and out of consciousness . She was finally stirred awake when she heard something chilling a ever so quiet giggle it almost sounded child like it had disturbed her so much that she felt inclined to wake her beloved beside her but she stilled and lay back down waiting to hear it again to see if she had truly become mad.

She slowly opened her eyes and there they were .....she screamed rushing past them out the door into the night air screaming for mercy .

She sat there on the stall floor thinking of an escape plan if she by chance waited here till morning surely they would leave . If they were thief's or bandits they would take her gold and what little jewels she had , maybe slaughter a few goats but she would live . As for her husband she was not so sure ... If he could fend for himself against a band of degenerates but so be it . She was getting quite bored of him and his stinky old farm she was planning to Elope with her Imperial lover and flee to solitude for a more substantial living . "who knew i'd be rid of that Wretch " she laughed softly

The Pile of hay behind her shifted she turned around only to come face to face with a war hammer . She could not scream or plead the war hammer came crashing down with fast ferocity completely obliterating her face her head lay limply to the side as her lifeless corpse fell to the floor in a heap . Alice stood from her crouched hiding spot dusting the hay and dirt from her armor as Cicero came skipping into the stall his little belled shoes ringing with each sway . "Oh my did I miss it oh dear me how unfair ! " he pouted . Alice placed her weapon back in her holster she sighed what a mess it wasn't suppose to be like this .... It was suppose to be a easy kill hardly no effort at all she shifted her gaze to Cicero eyeing him in minor annoyance . She knew he was being to loud but she counted on the sleeping potion she added to there food to take effect by the time she went in for the kill well...she was wrong . Alice was more relieved a guard was not passing by at the time, now that would have been quite a mess indeed. " Cicero make sure to hide your presence better next time I wouldn't want you losing your head" He chuckled " Oh listener yes my apologies but perhaps I had gotten a little teensy bit carried away the excitement got to me hehe" Alice reached toward the stall door pulling it open and walking out into the cold wintry night the wind sending twirls of strawberry blond hair to softly nip at her cheeks she quickly pushed them back into her hood and pulled her cowl closer to her face. The sound of crunching snow was oddly comforting to her "You know for a trained assassin your not very inconspicuous matter a fact ..you stick out like a sore thumb " Cicero's head tilted a quizzical look masked his disposition " Ohhh is that right ! My my I have much to learn I suppose you have a suggestion then Oh! great and powerful Listener !" Alice snorted in response Yep! he was mocking her most definitely she moved past him walking toward the icy forest ahead nestled by the opening of the trees stood Shadowmere waiting in anticipation . She climbed upon her faithful steed and beckoned the maniacal jester on . He ungracefully climbed on slipping a few times on the melted snow below " Oh chilly! " he shook feeling his finger tips going numb from within his gloves " How in the name of Sithis are you not frozen to death he barked loosing a bit of his usual chipperness

Alice turned her head meeting his gaze " i'm use to it i'm a nord after all I've been born into the cold and I shall die in it " She pulled a wolf pelt from her satchel and gently draped it upon the freezing jester . He sighed in relief feeling the warm pelt against his chilled face he pulled the fur closer in content . " Cicero if you would like you may take a rest you look rather tired make sure to hold on will be back to the sanctuary by dawn " Cicero unfolded his arms and gently yet hesitantly rested his arms onto the sides of his listener. Feeling an unfamiliar warmth he hadn't felt in a long time the warmth of kindness


	6. A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And actual sorta long chapter your welcome lol ! (▰˘◡˘▰)

It had been a long journey the last contract they had just finished send them all the the way to the edge of Riften it had not been an easy kill either the contract was on a Forsworn Briarheart and he was not going down with out a fight nor was his merry band of murders. Alice was thankful for being so close to a major Hold she was utterly exhausted and needed a hard drink to aid her ever growing mental burden .

She pushed the heavy doors of the Bee and Barb open inhaling the fresh smells of horker roast and fresh mead she smiled . Cicero was steadily peering in from behind he was Entranced by the lute player and steel eyed patrons clapping there hands and dancing about . His stomach grumbled He licked his lips " Listener Cicero is hungry.....need a sweetroll or a carrot" Alice turned and patted his shoulder "in do time friend shall we grab a table " Cicero nodded following his listener he could not help but stare trying to take in the sight trying to process everything he was seeing .

Talen-Jei greeted the two ushering them to a darkly lit table in the back . "Dear friend what may I get you this evening " Alice flipped the flimsy paper menu over deciding to pick something rather simple she peered over towards Cicero noticing him fidgeting in his sit. Id better get him something before he starts gnawing on the table for sustenance . " Yes Talen-Jei could we please have a round of mead and some sweet rolls " Cicero perked up anticipating his feast of the Sugary dough . Talen -jei politely nodded and turned away to put the order through to keerava

Alice glanced over to Cicero once more she had not noticed till now but he was being very quiet a little to quiet . "Cicero are you feeling alright perhaps we should have headed straight back to the sanctuary " she could not help but ask... the concern heavily in her voice . " Oh no listener i'm quite alright for the matter i'm better then alright hahah Cicero likes Riften cheats and ruffians and cut throats abound finally some fun " he giggled manically in his chair rocking ever so slightly . Talen-jei had returned with there drinks and sweets he swiftly placed them on the table and excused himself. Ciceros face lit up he was so excited to finally eat he couldn't help but drool a little" Well go on eat up "Alice grabbed a sweetroll as cicero started to pile many onto his plate scarfing them down hurdlely she wondered if he was even tasting them at the speed he was eating them she lightly chuckled . "My my my look what the Horker dragged in ? Still wandering all over skyrim causing trouble ?" A tall slender man dressed in golden mage robes approaches Alice . She perks up recognizing him almost immediately " Marcurio my friend how has life in riften treating you still a pack mule for hire " Marcurio laughed heartily his hazel eyes scanning the table and landing onto the strange jester seated beside her. " Alice who exactly is your umm peculiar friend " Alice motioned to Cicero "why this is my dear friend from ...umm Dawnstar he was just visiting the city". Marcurios perfect brow arched in confusion "Sooo you took him to Riften my your friend has poor taste " Alice sighed in relief thank sithis Marcurio is a imbecile I would hate for him to catch on about the brotherhood no doubt I would have to silence him . Cicero had stopped eating at this point his full attention was fixated on this man this lowly kerr speaking to his listener ! ." My well after you have sorted this whole tourist charade why don't you and I venture to that Dwemer mine we had spoke about before , I have the layout of it written down you beckon me and I shall follow " Marcurio gave Alice a suggestive smile added with a wink . Cicero was seething he felt his blood boiling the need to climb over the table and wring his neck was overbearing he clutched his ebony knife in a power struggle with his mind and his body , " Perhaps another time my friend we will be leaving quite shortly isn't that right Cicero" He's eyes broke from Marcurios form to look at Alice she was giving him a stern look he obliged " yes indeed we will be leaving in the morning as a matter of fact we are both rather tired shall we " Cicero did not wait for Alice to answer he pulled her by the arm leading her away from that infuriating man .

Cicero stomped over to Keerva at the counter tossing gold at her with out a care

"Will be taking a room " Cicero usual cheerfully maniacal Disposition was replaced with a very uncharacteristic manner. He pulled Alice up the stairs his grip tight like a vice his fingers biting into her skin ." Cicero what is the matter with you !" He ignored his Listener pushing the door to the Inn room open dragging her by the arm inside and then closing and locking the door . Alice was feeling rather perplexed it had happened so fast she was enjoying her time at the bar and then out of no where Cicero pulls her away . She turned to look at him there eyes met instantly Honey brown meeting Icy blue his furrowed brow and clenched teeth were accompanied by his now ever growing redden cheeks . "Cicero please why ...why won't you tell me whats the matter " Alice took a step closer reaching out to him closing the gap between them . Cicero breathed a heavy sigh " You aren't actually interested in silly little sparkle hands are you hmm?" Alice gently lay her hands upon his he grew still under her touch . " No Cicero I have no interest in him ...Is that whats bothering you ....are you Perhaps... jealous ..? Cicero pulled his arm away fixing his gaze to the floor " No No perhaps you misunderstand I'm simply looking out for you ...your.... my listener and mother would not approve oh no not at all !. " He did a almost defiant stomp on the wooden floor causing his boot bells to jingle ever so slightly . " I see... yes it would be wise not to pursue anything long term at the moment ...Cicero why don't we get some rest its been a long journey " . He nodded passing by her and flopping on to the bed his characteristic smile had adorned his face once more . " Oh yes very tired Cicero must get lots of sleep lots of killing tomorrow ! " Alice smiled relieved to see him more chipper , She started to get worried that he might do something unpredictable but alas she was fortunate to see him finally calmed down after his temper tantrum she laughed to herself he can be like a spoiled child sometimes . She walked over to her bed peeling off her armor and curling up into her bed finally some rest .

Cicero softly chuckled to himself She was his and his alone Cicero would not let any man lay a finger upon his listener he had waited so very long and finally he had found her his ...Listener . He thought of the smug little mage Marcurio again how he would love to watch him bleed stabbing him over and over watching the life drain from his body he laughed once more Yes Yes Alice was right this is what jealousy must feel like oh my but it felt overwhelming his need for bloodshed was consuming him .

He peered over to the now sleeping form of Alice her golden locks splayed out her porcelain figure basked in the moonlight . ..No this was not jealousy this was more then that this was ... an obsession...


	7. The Heart Of A Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope your enjoying so far I'm planning to keep the romance one sided for a little bit but don't worry things will heat up soon (●'ω｀●)

Alice awoke feeling the fatigue from yesterdays contract weighing heavily upon her bones. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes brushing the tangled mess of golden strawberry locks out of her face . She lazily rolled off of her bed pressing her feet to the cool wooden floor she glanced over towards Cicero. He was seated on the edge of his bed cot lightly writing in his journal unbothered by her presence . She decided to take care of her knotted hair wail she had a chance before the long journey back .

She retrieved her wooden comb from her satchel and parted her hair starting out from the bottom and working her way to her scalp . She hit a tight knot and winced it had been almost a week sense she properly cleaned her self let alone brushed herself .

She glided the comb down being careful to take her time to not tug hard or her scalp would be a blaze again . "I should just lop it all off it would save me the trouble "

Cicero looked up from his scribbling to admire his listener ..Her golden hair was beautiful long and unruly it ran past her shoulders in a delicate heap . He watched her struggle to brush her knotted mane it amused him . Cicero could not help but look else where as well he shamefully gandered at her collar bone the way it dipped in toward her ample bosom his breath hitched he couldn't tear his eyes away from her half naked form she was only wearing her loincloth and a furred bralette she was was absolutely ethereal. He had never felt this way before about anyone yes he had his trivial fling once or twice when he was young but it never meant anything to him something to amuse him something to pass the time but that was then and this was now . And now Cicero was realizing maybe his feeling for his listener were not exactly cordial they were more than that the long journeys and brushes with death had brought them closer together he felt something when he looked at her he wasn't quite sure what it was but he felt a constant need to be near her to protect her to keep her for himself . She had looked over towards him noticing him staring " Ah Cicero i'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting i'll get dressed and we shall head out " She turned grabbing her shrouded Armour and pulling her legs through bending over to pulls the figure hugging material tight onto her body . Cicero felt a burning in his loins by Sithis this woman will be the end of me . Alice zipped up the Armour and adjusted her cowl to her face she felt piercing eyes on her back they were practically burning a whole into her . She swiveled on her feet facing Cicero he was completely transfixed by her " Cicero are you feeling alright you have been acting very odd lately well.... should I say more then usual if you by chance ever need to come to me about something please do not hesitate we are brothers and sisters of the night mother but I also value you as my comrade and my dear friend " Cicero smiled and signed softly closing his journal and folding it back into his pouch . Scooting off of his bed landing onto the floor with a plop" Why no my dear listener you are too kind to kind to poor sweet Cicero I only wish to serve you and loyally follow the night mothers wishes that is my duty as the keeper ".

Alice nodded"Ah yes indeed but please Cicero if there ever be a chance there is something troubling you or perhaps you need assistance with something do let me know"

Cicero chuckled " You are to kind my listener truly I am unworthy of such compassion I am simply a humble servant my mind and body is yours to use as you please" He met her gaze his honey colored eyes burned with such intensity she was taken aback by his almost suggestive words surely he meant his duties as a keeper but the way he was looking at her made her feel other wise . Alice felt bashful looking away focusing on anything to distract her from his gaze .

" ah yes of course ....tha...thank you Cicero " He watched Alice studying her masked face in great detail the way her luscious lips moved with each word her beautiful blue eyes nervously meeting his gaze once more. A loud thud was heard from the Inn door " Ah Lass are you going to pay for another night or not if not shove off will you " Keerevas voice boomed from the inn hall way breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon the two. Alice turned and shouted back "Hold your girdle on will be leaving in a moment !" She could hear Keerva grumbled a few choice words under her breath and stomp away leaving the two alone once more .

"I suppose we should head out " Cicero nodded " why yes yes ! of course my dear listener shall we head home and see sweet mother haha" Alice smirked she wasn't sure what was going through this little maniacal jesters mind half the time but she always felt better when he was laughing and dancing about . She felt safe in his presence sure he was truly a strange man indeed but he was also a very loyal follower she was lucky to have him and he was lucky to have her .


	8. Midnight cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! so I did A little lemony lime type situation in this chapter but don't worry there will be more smut in future chapters I promise you that ≧◡≦

Alice's war hammer swung knocking the bandit chiefs head clean of his shoulders as his followers looked on in Avid horror . A large muscular orc stood up from his perch and bellowed down to his fellow bandits " What are you waiting for fools!! kill this dirty little wench!" the four bandits eyed her up deciding she was no match for them they charged sword in hand toward her "You shouldn't have come here now you will die " Alice took a large breath in and then released her shout sending the bandits flying into the other direction . They screamed in terror trying to make an escape but it would be for not .Cicero was by the entrance of the cave waiting twirling his ebony dagger in hand he laughed manically and charged toward them hacking and slashing with such speed and accuracy it was done in a matter of seconds . One bandit lay weeping on the ground his stomach slashed and his body broken he begged for mercy it only made Cicero more excited he laughed looking down at the pathetic looking man .

" Aha kind sir have you by chance heard the story of the the little piggy " Cicero bent down kneeling beside the man and proceeding to take the bandits glove off " Lets play a game shall we if you live you win ! but if you don't why i'll be quite bored hahaha " Cicero's gloved finger pressed on the bandits index finger slowing pushing it up " Are you ready Here we go!!" He cackled madly In one swift motion he pushed the bandits finger all the way back a loud sickly crack could be heard the bandit screamed in horror .

Alice removed her weapon from the now dead orcs head cavity it had been a bloody fight but the contract was finished the orc was dead she placed her weapon back in her holster looking towards the entrance he must be waiting for me Alice thought .

She walked over to the caves entrance hearing a faint chuckle resound on the cave walls around her she stepped closer eyeing Cicero he was bent on the ground hovering over a near dead bandit . "This little piggy had none! hahaha" He bend the pinky finger down breaking it instantly the bandit only moaned he had been completely incapacitated his eyes had rolled to the back of his head as he seized in agony . "Cicero I think thats quite enough hes gone " A frown rested on Cicero's face as he stood up brushing the dirt from his jester outfit . " How boring he died so fast I couldn't fully enjoy myself what a shame hahaah" Alice only nodded she had come accustomed to Cicero's sadistic tendencies it was not her cup of tea but she let him do as he pleased ...she was not any better herself she had slain a lot of people in her day and some were even innocent bystanders sometimes she would lay awake at night thinking of all the wrongful deeds she had committed it was shameful but she could not help the guilt that would sometimes surface after each kill . Cicero clapped his hands almost as a way to break her from her stupor " My dear listener we have made quite a mess hahah it was loads of fun ! Stupid Bandits think there sooo scary but look at them now cave bear chow hahaha" he chuckled dancing about and turning to give a hard kick to the dead bandit . Cicero stopped dancing he crept closer to Alice grabbing her hand " Shall we go my listener your quite a mess you know all bloody and such haha"

Alice looked down at her Armour now crested with blood and brain matter it was starting to dry into her cowl she sighed " Well I cant walk around like this I will be a walking target to any guard that sees me "

Cicero chuckled " yes yes that would be unfortunate are fun has only begun come lets fine a lake to wash up in and we shall rest for the night "

Alice held Cicero's hand as he gently pulled her into the caves clearing feeling the cool night air on her blood soaked face " I remember seeing a spring near by we could camp there for now " Cicero agreed pulling her in the direction of the pond it was only a half a mile from where they had just been, hidden in the forest valley shrouded by tall oak trees . Alice smiled Finally she could get washed up it had been quite some time sense her last bath and she could feel the dirt and grime caking onto her skin . Cicero let go of her hand walking past her to grab some near by twigs in the intent to start a fire

"You relax listener dear Cicero will keep you from harm I shall make us a bed to rest and a warm fire to keep the animals away hehe" He started to form the sticks into a pile and lit a flint gently nestling it onto the firewood pushing more sticks into the pile to keep it lit as the wood engulfed in flames .Cicero crouched over the fire warming his hands , Alice felt awkward there was no where private she could undress the pond was in the center of the trees and was only at waist deep she would most defiantly be exposed . She nervously looked over at Cicero he was distracted intent on making a bed from the fur pelts that were in his satchel . She slowly and carefully moved away from the humble little campsite trying to make what little distance she could still wide out in the open she looked back to glance at Cicero he was still fiddling with the satchel . She let out a shaky breath why was she so nervous she was defiantly over thinking things i'm sure Cicero has seen plenty of naked woman before ...why would he care now! She pulled her cowl off letting her golden locks cascade down her back she slowly but hesitantly went to the zipper of her shrouded Armour sliding the zipper down and slipping out of it only left in her underclothes .

She felt embarrassed she had never been naked in front of anyone before not even her house carls she curled her fingers on the band of her loincloth and with all the nerve she could muster she pulled it down hastily and through her bralette off stepping into the cold pond water,trying to shield her nude body as much as she could . She faced her back towards the camp trying to pretend she was alone trying to calm her nerves she began to clean her self washing the grime from her face and arms . The blood was like glue in her hair she gently ducked her head under the water desperately trying to wash the rest of it out of her long hair .Her head bobbed back up making a sudden splash . Cicero's eyes fixed onto her form she was absolutely beautiful! Her ample breast heaved for air she was turned away from him, he could she her fair skinned back from behind her drenched golden locks . Her naked bottom was perky and white the moonlight seemed to dance off of it . The water was cascading across her body she was absolutely breathtaking he couldn't help but openly gawk at her naked form feeling an all familiar burning in his loins, he pressed his hand down clutching his clothed member trying desperately to quell his arousal.

He glanced up at her once more she had turned to the side her breast were in full few now she was distracted trying to wash her legs off .He watched intoxicated from the arousal building in his loins ,Her pert nipples bounced with each movement she made. He could not help stroking him self softly in delight at the sight of her.

It was hard for Cicero to hold back much longer he wanted to openly touch himself to relieve his urges he let out a husky moan grasping the side of his pants

Alice had stopped she slowly turned her head meeting Cicero's gaze his eyes were hazy and half lidded his lips quivered another moan had escaped his lips the sexual tension was palpable. Alice's face flushed she covered herself in embarrassment facing the other direction once more. She wasn't sure if this was really happening Cicero was! ....he was touching himself no! no way ...she had never thought he would have those type of feeling for her ...yes he could be overbearing sometimes and of course very mad that came with the territory but she never figured him to have such ... urges .

There was a loud rustling of fabric behind her she peeked sheepishly over her shoulder to see Cicero taking off his jesters blouse reveling his surprisingly toned arms and muscular chest she looked away mortified "Cicero what....what exactly do you think your doing " she squeaked out her face began to burn .Cicero ignored her unzipping his pants letting them fall to the grassy forest floor he took his iconic jester hat off and tossed it haphazardly landing beside the rest of his clothes .

He stared at his listener longingly as he stepped closer inching his way into the water and proceeding to walk towards her till he was right behind her. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body . He could see her body in more detail now her golden hair shrouding her face as her back trembled in anticipation. Alice could feel Cicero's hot breath on the back of her neck . She felt extremely unnerved she had never been naked with anyone before she had never ...well never done anything intimate with anyone she had no interest for it nor time ....but the thought of Cicero the way he gazed at her with such passion it left her knees weak and her heart racing .

Cicero moved hesitantly placing his hand on the small of her back moving his fingertips slowly down her Lithe body . Alice shuddered with foreign arousal as she felt him press his face into her shoulder leaving a tender kiss to the nap of her neck as he ,grabbed soft tendril's of hair in his other hand and began to inhale the sweet aroma of her hair" Oh you smell divine ".Cicero began to twirl the little golden curls through his finger feeling the soft coarse hair against his fingertips was delightful . He had never seen such beautiful golden hair it was always hidden away under some form of Armour.

Alice was in shock he .....he was smelling her not only that but she would have never expected Cicero to act this way. She felt his other hand starting to wander up her sides his fingertips were like fire on her bare skin the more he explored the more Alice was starting to feel a growing need for him to touch her more.

Cicero pressed his body closer to Alice feeling her soft warm body against his was euphoric ,her nice perky ass was pressing against his hard on and it was starting to drive him mad. Alice softly moaned feeling his warm embrace his other hand had finally left her hair and started to explore her stomach . Cicero chuckled his voice taking a deeper more husky tone " You like this don't you listener " he cooed .

Cicero was delighted with the delicious noises she was making now he felt lost in his own arousal spurred on by her erotic mewls he gently placed his hand on her sex feeling the soft wet curls of her woman hood. Alice shuddered and moaned openly now feeling her body grow hot and fevered . " Cicero ah...ah no don't" She felt his finger wander into her folds pressing firmly on to her clit . " Don't worry my dear listener Cicero won't do anything naughty i'll only do what listener wants me to do .....my body is yours " Alice moaned feeling his warm breath tickle her ear as he egged her on"Do you want me to stop"she could feel Cicero's fingers start to swirl her clit making her shake uncontrollably . The pleasure Alice was feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt before ,Cicero dipped another finger in teasing her clit even more rubbing the poor bud roughly " well listener ...i'm waiting " he flicked his finger again making Alice explode with pleasure " Cicero .....plea...please" Alice gasped feeling her legs going weak from all the erotic stimuli, "then tell me what you want hmm 'm" he licked the shell of her ear bring another lewd moan from her lips . Alice faltered feeling the overbearing need encompassing her body " I ...I want you to touch me Cicero...please.."

Cicero chucked " mmm good answer my dear " Suddenly with out warning he shoved his finger into her warmth she gasped overtaken by pain and pleasure her knees buckled falling face first into the lake. Cicero looked down in surprise and couldn't stifle is laughter " oh my hahaha look at you listener was I to much for haha"

Alice cursed in embarrassment she had been so clumsy! she crawled out of the lake pulling her wet hair out of her face .She felt like drowned rat she surmised she most likely looked like one at the moment as well . Wet , Cold and quite flustered Alice yanked her clothes off the grassy shore turning around to face the mischievous jester.

She huffed " I hope your quite satisfied with your self "Cicero smirked taking the opportunity to openly gawk at her naked form before slowly meeting her gaze "hmm no not yet but we can change that" Alice's blushed at his uncharacteristic forwardness and insinuation.

She had sobered up from his heavy petting and was less than amused sending him a look that could kill" the only thing you will be feeling tonight is my fist in your face!"

With that Alice angrily huffed away cursing the jester as she did.

Cicero chuckled she was truly amusing but now he was stuck with his unquenched lust he looked down at his massive hard on and sighed " I suppose i'll have to play with her next time then hehe....


End file.
